


30 Day Otp Challenge (Nsfw)

by Gumdrops1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumdrops1/pseuds/Gumdrops1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Cuddles (naked)<br/>2.Kiss (naked)<br/>3.First time<br/>4.Masturbation<br/>5. Blow job<br/>6.Clothed getting off<br/>7.Dressed/naked (half dressed)<br/>8.Skype sex<br/>9.Against the wall<br/>10.Doggy style<br/>11.Dom/sub<br/>12.Fingering<br/>13.Rimming<br/>14.69<br/>15.Sweet and passionate<br/>16.In public place<br/>17. On the floor<br/>18.Morning lazy sex<br/>19.Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens<br/>20.Your own kink<br/>21.Shower sex<br/>22.On the desk<br/>23.Trying new position<br/>24.Shy<br/>25.With toys<br/>26.Boring sex<br/>27.Rough, biting, scratch<br/>28.Role playing<br/>29.With food<br/>30.Whatever pleases you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

Bucky uttered a small curse as he hobbled on his foot ignoring the flash of pain he felt shoot up his leg. For a moment he was tempted to give up his quest to find his room through the darkness that was Stark Tower, or at least to try to find a source of light.

Bucky never liked the idea of being alone even after Steve had found him and dragged him back to Stark Tower threatening to follow him to the ends of the earth and back if he didn’t go with him. He knew that Steve wasn’t bluffing and a part of himself didn’t want to be alone any longer.

But it still felt strange...not being forced to follow orders having the ability to choose whether or not he wanted to go along with a certain mission. 

And the moment he met Tony Stark after Bruce had threatened to convince Jarvis to lock the lab for weeks if he didn’t get something to eat. He knew the genius shared the same distaste for loneliness.

Sure he smiled and made jokes but the moment he patted his metallic shoulder Bucky could the darkness and fear in his eyes that he was unable to hide. The small jitteriness that followed as he studied and asked questions about his arm they shared the same fear...so he wasn’t surprised when Tony would wander to him in the middle of the night.

Wasn’t surprised when he felt another's bare body press against his own instead he wrapped his arm around Tony and held him close, cuddling with him when the male didn’t protest.

And for once he didn’t dream.


	2. Kiss (naked)

This was the third night where he awoke to Tony crawling into his bed it has a become a recurring thing that Bucky secretly didn't want to stop. He knew it wasn't right...he had seen the way Steve looked at Tony when he thought the genius wasn't looking, the sheer longing in his eyes was strong enough to make him feel sympathy for him.

But he couldn't stop whenever Tony was with him he could sleep, he didn't dream about the missions he completed while he was the Winter Soldier. He didn't toss and turn at night only to give up on sleep Tony made him feel a sense of peace.

Was it selfish of him that he didn't want that peace to end? Was it selfish of him that he wanted more? 

Bucky gazed down at Tony listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling his chest slowly rise and fall, he sighed and tried not to think about...this whatever this was.

“I can practically hear you thinking” Tony grumbled as he shifted in Bucky’s arms and glared up at him, Bucky opened and closed his mouth he chewed on his bottom lip not knowing what to say, was keeping him awake this whole time? 

Tony shrugged and inched closer letting out a small sigh as he pressed his face against his pillow, “in case you haven’t noticed this is a reasonable time for you to be awake.”

“Your usually awake during this time” Bucky said with a small smile Tony’s lips actually curled into a teasing pout at his words “I’m different i’m a genius and geniuses usually stay awake til ass crack in the morning.”

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't bother with a retort Tony chuckled and lifted a hand to playfully hit Bucky’s shoulder.

“I think I know how we can get you to stop thinking and get to sleep.”

“Oh? And how exactly do we do that?”

“By keeping you from thinking” Tony answered a smile that gave endless promises of mischief that made Bucky feel both excited and uneasy. Before he could ask what exactly he was planning Tony shifted and leaned in pressing his lips against in a kiss.

Bucky stiffened his thoughts briefly trailing to Steve before he gave into the touch and responded, he returned the kiss with a soft sigh his eyes slowly closing as he fought back a smirk when heard Tony let out a small moan.

“W-what about Steve?” He asked once they pulled apart his lips bruised from the kiss Tony gazed at him in confusion before he realized why he was asking.

“He’ll get over it…” he said before his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

“But...does that mean...are we….”

“Quiet Barnes don’t make me have to kiss you again” the treat was light and teasing but Bucky was tempted to see how much he meant it.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning...I'm still new to writing smutty things so....

Tony’s head fell back against the pillow as his body arched off the bed for a moment he could swore that he could feel Bucky throb.

Bucky’s face was pressed against his neck tremors running through him as he tried his best not to move, “T-Tony, I can’t - it’s too much…” Tony chuckled as he lifted his hand to gently pat him on the head honestly expected this.

“Take your time” he said gently trying to keep himself from moving as well although it was difficult when you had something so huge and pulsing inside of you.

Bucky stilled for a moment his breaths coming out as short pants as he rolled his hips and let out a soft “Jesus Christ” before pausing all movement to make sure this wouldn't end so soon. “I know” Tony chuckled tightening certain muscles that coaxed a beautiful moan from his lover “kind of makes you wish we did this sooner doesn't it?”

Bucky nodded his head slowly as he pulled back from Tony’s neck his chest heaving as he began to move in slow experimental strokes. 

“Damn it Barnes I’m not fragile harder!”

Bucky whined but did his best to follow Tony’s order too tempted to try not to. “Tony, I’m - I’m can’t, - I’m not gonna last” it was too much the warm slick heat that was suffocating him to the point where the line between pleasure and pain became blurred the sound of his lover’s soft whimpers...it was just too good.

Tony chuckled his fingers grabbing hold of Bucky’s hair pulling him in for a kiss that made his head spin, “it’s alright...we have all night to do this."

Bucky grip on Tony's hips tightened his eyes nearly rolling back into his skull as he cried out and moved in one last sharp thrust as his vision turned white, Tony sighed feeling a warmth spread through him as he fought back a laugh.

Oh yes they had all night indeed.


End file.
